The present invention relates to an injection system for an internal combustion engine operating on self-igniting liquefied gas as a fuel, comprising an injection unit per cylinder for direct injection of the fuel into the combustion chamber, and a fuel tank, and a fuel delivery device for drawing the fuel from the fuel tank and delivering it to the injection unit.
Conventional injection systems are designed for injecting either self-igniting or extraneously ignited liquid fuels. At conditions of ambient pressure and ambient temperature, such fuels are provided in liquid form; as a consequence the storage tank is non-pressurized. Usually the liquid fuel is simultaneously employed as a lubricant for movable parts of the injection system. For this reason provisions are made for leakages and oil leakage pipes leading back to the tank.